


Trust, Family and Friendship

by Combatking14



Series: Far Cry 5 Faith Seed AU [7]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combatking14/pseuds/Combatking14
Summary: Rachel decides to see a friend whom she sold out and left behind 7 years ago. A friend who wanted her dead for she what had done.
Relationships: Faith Seed/Reader, Female Deputy | Judge/Faith Seed, Tracey Lader/Faith Seed
Series: Far Cry 5 Faith Seed AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782685
Kudos: 4





	Trust, Family and Friendship

At Elis funeral Tammy talks about trusting each other and about family. Rachel watches from a way away on a cliff. The Deputy notices her and motions her too come down but Rachel refuses. Afterword Rachel and The Deputy meet up...

Dep: Why didn't you come down?  
Rach: Eli treated me well but it really wasn't my place too. Eli knew you better.  
Deputy: Well that only leaves John Seed left. After Jacob and well.....you.  
Rach: I'm not going there yet. There is something.... or someone I have to see.  
Dep: Who?  
Rach: Someone I sold out and lied too. Someone I at least.... want to make up with.  
Dep: Tracey!  
*Rachel turns too leave*  
Dep: She will shot you on-site! After what you did the moment you show your face there she will destroy you!  
Rach: I'm still Faith Seed Dep. I still have my ways to get my way. Though I'll be much more gentle. Trust me... I'll be alright.  
*Rachel walks into the distance*  
Dep: I do trust you... Tracey, on the other hand, might just kill you since I didn't.

Rachel walks a bit before hitching a ride back into her old region of Hope County. She asks the driver to take her to Eden's Convent. The driver agrees and will drop her off. While on the way there Racheal reflects on Tammy's words about family and trust. Rachel herself has destroyed basically all of the hope regaining everyone's trust. But at least maybe Tracey will come around or just listen to her. Upon reaching the Convent Rachel buys some more ammo and gets a small meal into her. Afterword she walks around the convent, having flashbacks of her time in Edens Gate. In one of the buildings, she comes across a note from Tracey. She remembers the note and makes one of her own then heads off to Hope County Jail. Racheal arrives later that night and watches the patrols on the top of the prison. She doesn't see Tracey so Rachel waits. Deep into the night Tracey finally makes an appearance on the walls of the prison, relieving one of the guards. She looks out into the distance with binos. Racheal uses this chance to drop off her notes. Cleverly she manages to get Tracey's attention. Tracey picks up the notes and reads Rachels note...

"Do you remember this note, Tracey? You wrote this to me... back when I was different. I didn't want to listen then but I do now. That is right, I am still alive. My passing has been greatly overstated. I've been working in the shadows.... as Faith Seed would do. I want to see you... too talk. I have a clear mind.... a clear heart now. But we will meet on my terms. The Jessop Conservatory... or what is left of it. Meet me there at sunrise. Oh and Faith Seed isn't writing this to you.

Rachel Jessop"

Traceys mind can not wrap around what she has just read. Emotions flood her mind... most of them negative and aggressive. Rachel watches her former friend from afar and reads her mannerisms.

Rach: Well that worked... more or less.  
Faith: You are playing a dangerous game.  
Rach: A game you started.... and that I'll finish.  
Faith: But the rules have changed.  
Rach: Not really. The players have changed, the setting has changed but rules are still the same.

Tracey storms off to her bunk to muse over what has just happened.

Tracey: What is this? After all this time she is back!? And she is calling for me!? The Deputy didn't fucking end her!!! I don't know what bullshit she fed the Deputy but I'm not buying it!!! I'll end her myself.

At sunrise Tracey arrives at what remains of the Jessop Conservatory. Only rubble is left of the former outpost and it is definingly quiet. The sun is just starting to peek over the horizon and thick fog hovers near the ground. Tracey can see only about 20 feet in front of her. The silence is broken by a voice.

"I'm glad you came Tracey"

Tracey raises her pistol and looks around. She soon hears footsteps approaching her. Rachel appears through the fog in front of Tracey. Rachel has her MS16 trained on her former friend and Tracey has her pistol trained on Rachel. With their weapons on each other, they have a staredown for seems like forever...

Tracey: Show me your face!  
*Rachel gives Tracey what she wants*  
Rach: There...

Tracey is puzzled for a moment. Yes, that is Faith Seed but the rest of her isn't. The guns, the clothes, the gear says otherwise. And Rachel's body language too. Nothing innocent or childish about it... all business.

Tracey: Must have been a good bullshit sob story to get the Deputy not too kill you Faith.  
Rach: I didn't feed the Deputy anything. She did it off her own free will.  
Tracey: Bullshit Faith!  
Rach: Then ask her yourself. She has been out of the Bliss for some time now. And free from Jacob Seed.

Tracey does ask the Deputy and the Deputy lays down the 411 on her. Tracey, however, doesn't want to believe it.

Rach: So you think the Deputy is a liar Tracey?  
Tracey: No...  
Rach: Then what is with that look then?  
Tracey: !!!!  
Rach: I can read you, Tracey. My time as Faith Seed lets me see how think people within minutes of meeting them. You came here to kill me yet here I am still breathing. My face spooked you. You want to see Faith Seed but you see someone else. A ghost perhaps?  
Tracey: Shut up!  
Rach: But this ghost has been busy causing her "family" all sorts of trouble. See that metal monument?  
*Rachel points to the destroyed statue of Joseph Seed, the poking through the low hanging fog surrounding it*  
Rach: I did that.  
Tracey: Liar!  
Rach: Ask Dep.  
*Tracey asks and The Deputy again tells the truth. Tracey is beginning to lose control of her emotions.*  
Tracey: This.... this isn't real.  
Rach: Course it is Tracey. I burned the Bliss fields here, I blew up MY OWN HOME. I freed The Deputy from Jacob Seeds mind conditioning.

Tracey now can't stand still, tears roll down her cheeks and can't look at Racheal in the eyes anymore. The Deputy again chimes in and tells Tracey that whatever else she has done after their fight is nothing but the god honest truth.

Dep: I know it is hard to believe Tracey.... but Rachel has changed.  
Rach: I know I am a monster, Tracey. He made me that way. I know I'll go to hell for what I have done but I'm taking that son of a bitch with me if I have too. I should be saying "sorry" for what I have done.... but in reality, it isn't going to undo what I have done. But I am sorry.... for everything.  
Dep: Tracey... Rachel wanted to see you. To make up..... too at least talk to you. Give her side of the story.  
*Tracey drops too her knees and drops her gun as well. Rachel lowers her weapon but stands her ground.*  
Tracey: *crying* Tell me..... tell me.... why did the Deputy spare you....  
Rach: Deputy.... you'd better answer this yourself.  
Dep: Because we are the same. Former drug addicts. Yeah, I knew Faith Seed was a master at getting to people but I also know of the other side. When I had her in my sights too kill her I saw the broken, beaten and lost person Rachel Jessop reaching out for help. So I did help her. I toke her with me, taught her how to fight to protect herself. The person before you know is a much stronger person then Faith Seed could ever be. I trust her with my life now.  
Rach: The Deputy is my family now Tracey. Screw the Peggies. I'll help end them. I'll die for The Deputy for saving my life.

Tracey just doesn't know what to do. The person standing before her has ended so many lives and caused so much pain. But has also done much good for the people of this county and helped against Edens Gate. Tracey reaches out for Rachel but before Rachel can react she sees a shadowy figure in the mist running toward Tracey. Rachel raises her MS16 too shot the figure, Tracey takes this as an attack by Rachel who shouts out "NO!!!!" Rachel fires and hits the shadowy figure, dropping it in stride. Rachel makes her way past Tracey, who is just out of her mind at this point. Racheal knows who the figure is...

Rach: I guess someone let you out Brother Feeney.

Tracey wipes around seeing Racheal standing near the target she shot down.

Rach: Someone must have needed that truck then. Dumb bastard. Oh well....  
*Rachel hears Tracey pick up her pistol and turns around.*  
Rach: Didn't mean to scare you.

Tracey raises her pistol to Rachel, who just slings her MS16 and rests her arms on it not even batting an eye at Tracey. While still holding Racheal at gunpoint Tracey gets back to her feet and just stares at Racheal.

Rach: I did want to see you Tracey.... it is good to see you are doing as well as you can.... with what I have done to the people here.

The sun peeks over the hills and shines on Rachel. At that moment Tracey sees not Faith... but her old friend. She lowers her gun...

Tracey: I should shot you dead for all you have done... but I can't.  
Rach: Why?  
Tracey: Because I see not Faith Seed standing before me... Rachel....  
Rach: I can tell you are conflicted Tracey and that is fine.

The remainder of the conversation is the former friends coming to a general understanding with it ending...

Rach: Do you trust me?  
Tracey: A little....  
Rach: Good enough for me  
*Rachel turns too leave*  
Tracey: Where are you going?  
Rach: Falls End awaits me and The Deputy. I'll be helping her.  
*Before Tracey can answer Sheriff Whitehorse asks where she is. When done she looks back and Rachel is gone*  
Tracey: Huh..... guess she still knows a few of Faiths tricks.

Rachel walks back to Edens Covent as she does The Deputy gives her a call.

Dep: Racheal?  
Rach: Yeah?  
Dep: Did you.... really mean those things?  
Rach: Yes... I did.

The Deputy really doesn't know what to say. She gently taps the radio against her cheek thinking of something to say.

Rach: I am forever in your debt Deputy... till my dying breath.  
*The Deputy still doesn't respond*  
Rach: Dep? Hey wake up!!!  
Dep: Hey yeah I'm here. Rachel thank you.  
Rach: For what?  
Dep: For having so much faith in me. For thinking of me as your family.... and viewing me as a friend. Considering we both almost killed each other.

Rachel doesn't respond but has a soft smile on her face. When back in the Whitetail Mountains, Rachel and Deputy mount up and head for the Fall End area.... and to John Seed.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally created on 10\8\2018
> 
> Apologizes for the format, I tried to fix it.


End file.
